1. Field
The following description relates to a service using an electronic tag, and more particularly, to a technology for protecting the privacy of a user in an environment in which a service is provided to the user using an electronic tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Identification technology using electronic tags is based on technologies such as radio frequency identification (RFID) and the like. Unlike barcodes, electronic tags make it possible for an object to be identified at a distance. Thus, the identification technology using electronic tags provides opportunities for anyone to obtain information about an individual's product (e.g., information about the product itself, distribution and sales information, etc.) having an electronic tag attached thereto. That is, when an individual possesses a product having an electronic tag attached thereto, his or her privacy is at a risk of being exposed to the public. To prevent this side effect, when an individual purchases a product having an electronic tag attached thereto, the electronic tag may be disabled to protect the privacy of the individual. However, if the electronic tag is disabled, it is not possible to provide additional services using the electronic tag attached to the product.